


This Christmas

by Sydney563



Series: A new Courage - The ongoing series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, First Christmas, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney563/pseuds/Sydney563
Summary: It's Kara and Lena's first christmas, and Lena has a mild panic, but Kara makes it all better.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: A new Courage - The ongoing series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	This Christmas

I stared at the notes scattered all over my desk, frowning. Nothing was clicking and I was borderline frustrated. I was so close to creating a new turbine that would revolutionize air travel and make it perfectly clean to use. No smog, no waste. Just clean burning and faster than anything out there. Huffing, I tossed my pen on the desk, regretting taking my work home. But spending less time at the office and labs, was a promise I made my wife two weeks ago. Instead, I locked myself up in our home library, working the day away while she was off on DEO business.

I grinned as the word swam in my head. Wife.

I was married. Happily married for the last three months and the world hadn’t come crashing down on me. Hell hadn’t opened up and cursed me for finally finding a semblance of happiness. As it was, all was quite on the Lena Luthor front, and I was happy. I spun around in my chair to face the large window behind me, staring at National City as dusk began to settle in. Letting out a small sigh of content, I glanced at the ring on my right hand.

The last three months had flown by as we settled into our lives together. We renovated the penthouse, adding our combined tastes to make a home. Her family all pitched with our friends and we were moved in a weekend. I couldn’t recall a time where I smiled so much, or felt so loved. Marrying Kara not only unified our love, it also gave me a new family to start over with. I had a warm loving mother in law, a loving, scary sister in law, and somewhere out in the cosmos, I had a super family waiting to meet me. As Kara promised that first night in our new home, I was never going to be alone ever again, if she had anything to do with it.

The buzz of my phone broke me out of the happy trance I’d slip into. I reached for it, swiping to see a few messages from Alex and Kara. I went to Alex’s first, slightly nervous.

_-Kara is totally fine. We’re finishing up in a few hours, I’ll send her back to you as soon as I can. Oh, I’m suppose to remind you, Christmas is in two weeks.-_

I frowned.

_-Aren’t the Danvers Jewish? I just sent Eliza a gift basket with items directed at the holiday- I swallowed hard, fearing I’d made a huge mistake._

_\- We are. But miss sunshine loves Christmas, so we celebrate both. She’s been freaking out like a little kid that it’s your first Christmas together. I’m real close to tying her to a chair until new year.-_

I laughed, picturing the massive eye roll Alex was giving Kara.

- _We both know that’s not what I made the kryptonite rope for.-_

_-Yeah, but the empty threats are the only thing working on her. Just be prepared when she gets home and tell her I already invited you to come to Midvale for the holidays. Your first Christmas with the family. She can’t stop talking about it and playing Christmas music. It’s driving me nuts.-_

I felt the lump in my stomach grow. The first Christmas with the family. Oh god.

Christmas with the family.

I’d never done Christmas with a family, including mine. The holidays were just another red letter day on the calendar, a quick reminder the new year was upon us. Nothing more. I didn’t know how to operate in a true family setting for the holidays. Every family engagement in my life, felt like a business gala. Cold, detached and fake. Holiday with my new family would be another first for me. And I was scared shitless.

I knew Kara was gung ho on the holidays. When I owned Catco, I threw a staff holiday party and stopped in to hand out the bonuses. Kara was standing in the corner wearing the uligest, most garish Christmas sweater I’d ever laid my eyes on. She wore an elf hat dripping in jingle bells, and was fully embracing the holiday spirit. I remember watching her from afar, my heart skipping a few beats at the sight of her. Even back then, I was hopelessly in love with her, but doing my best to keep it friendly. I couldn’t cross any lines, she was involved with someone at the time and she looked happy. I was so close to making my escape, until those blue eyes caught mine from across the room. I was frozen as the blonde made a beeline straight to me.

I sighed, staring at my notebooks as that night flooded my thoughts.

_“Lena! Hi! Merry Christmas!” Kara’s grin was brighter than any of the silly twinkly lights hung around the cubicles._

_I smiled, tucking my hands behind my back. “Merry Christmas, Kara.” I turned towards the elevators. “I was just stopping in.” Before I could take a step, I was engulfed in a strong embrace. I melted immediately into her arms, absorbing her warmth and the way she smelled like clean linen. My hands fell to her shoulders as I tucked my chin against her shoulder. I closed my eyes to calm my racing heart, praying she couldn’t hear it._

_Kara stepped back, still grinning. “I was looking for you earlier, but Jess said you were tied up in meetings all day.” She let out a slow breath. “I made cookies, and there’s eggnog. I’m pretty sure Winn spiked the crap out of it, I can smell the rum from over here.” She waved over her shoulder where all of our friends stood, laughing with very full cups._

_I took one more step away from Kara before I did something brash. “No thank you. I only popped up to deliver the bonuses. I have to head to L-Corp before I go home. The offices will be closed until the new year and I want to tie up a few things.” I smiled, looking up. “Merry Christmas, Kara.” I reached into my bag, pulling out a card and handing it to her. “James has your bonus, but this is from me.”_

_Kara took the envelope, eyes focused on my messy handwriting. She pushed her glasses up, before turning and walking to her desk. She pulled open a drawer, palming something before she returned. She let out a shaky breath. “I didn’t know what to get you. I mean what do you get the woman who buys you an entire media empire and literally has everything?” Kara shrugged, chuckling nervously. She shot her hand out. A blue box with red ribbon tied around it. “I hope you like it. I searched the universe until I found it.”_

_I took the box with a smile, desperate to hide the fact my heart was close to exploding out of my chest. “Thank you, Kara.” I reached for the ribbon to untie it, when her hand covered mine._

_“Wait until you get home?”_

_I cocked an eyebrow, smirking. “Did you give me something naughty, Kara?” I fumbled over my words, shocked to be boldly flirting with Kara. I blamed my racing heart._

_Kara blushed like I’d just lit her skin on fire, her hand squeezing mine before she removed it. “No, no. I.. uh…it’s just. I don’t want the others to see it. They all think I got you a gift card to that fancy spa you go to. This…it’s a piece of me. A gift from my heart and my way of sharing more of who I am with you.” She stepped closer. “Lena, you’re my best friend and I think I lo…”_

_The ding of the elevator doors opening broke the moment. Mike appeared and took long strides towards Kara before scooping her up in his arms, kissing her. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach and I took the distraction. I dropped Kara’s gift into the bottom of my bag, tipped my head down, issued a polite goodbye and left. Fighting the tears of jealousy the entire way home._

The box was shoved away when I got home. I was too irritated at my own feelings for a woman I couldn’t have. I never opened the box and soon forgot about it as time wore on and my mind became occupied with other endeavors.

I closed my eyes. I wonder where the box had gone to? I’d have to go digging in the basement. Sort through the boxes clothing I’d stored down there. It was possible the box was still in that day’s handbag. I made a note to ask Jess to join me next weekend to have a wine and sorting party and reached for my laptop. I clicked open the browser and set upon my search for the perfect Christmas gift for my wife.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of automatic shades whispering down to cover the massive windows. I stretched, yawning. I blinked a few times, trying to focus on how long my nap was. I yawned once more, closing the laptop and reaching for my notebooks. As I grabbed it, I noticed blue pen mixing with the black ink I favored. Equations were crossed out, new ones written underneath with a few drawings. I read quickly, realizing the equations were correct and the wind drag issue I’d been wracking my brain for days on, had been solved. And solved in a way I’d never think of. I smiled when I followed a line to the bottom of the page. A huge heart was drawn on the last little bit of blank page, KD loves LL written in the center. Underneath that was a post it.

_I’m home and didn’t want to wake you. But wake me up when you come to bed._

I grinned, and immediately left the library for the bedroom.

Kara was out to the world. Burrowed under the blankets as she slept, her super suit scattered on the floor as she clearly stripped it off as she walked to the bathroom. I collected bits and pieces as I went, knowing my wife was only this messy when she was beyond exhausted. I set her cape in the closet, reaching for the boots. I picked one up by the heel and paused. Written on the inside of the heel was my name in black sharpie.

“Brainy and I were watching Toy Story. I got the idea if I wrote your name on the bottom of my boot, you’d always know I’m yours to keep.” Kara’s sleepy voice floated up from the blankets.

I blushed at her words, gently running my fingers over her handwriting before I set the boots in the closer. “Kara.” I turned to look at the talking lump.

“Alex already gave me crap for being cheesy, but was okay as long as I wrote your name on the inside where no one could really see it.” Kara sat up, running her hand through her messy blonde hair, still damp from her shower. “I told her I couldn’t help it. I missed my wife.” She held out a hand, wiggling her fingers for me to take.

I chuckled, taking her hand and letting her pull me into the cloud of a bed. She kissed me hard, and I melted into it. My hands falling to the sides of her face to hold her still. I leaned back, licking my lips. “I missed you, too. And you are the cheesiest.”

Kara blushed. “Says the woman who wears Supergirl shirts to bed.” She kissed me once more.

I rolled my eyes, moving to sit next to her. “You keep buying them for me.” I pointed at the L-Corp logo on her shirt. “And you wear that to bed every night, one would think you’re a little obsessed with me.” I sighed, kissing the side of her neck. “Thank you for solving my equation. I’d never think of that in a million years.” I looked up into her blue eyes. “If the world only knew Kara Danvers was one of the greatest scientists this world has ever seen.”

“They’d bug me everyday and snapper would force me into the science and tech division. I’d spend my days writing boring articles instead of investigative journalism, and stuck in basement labs correcting others work. Kryptonian science is millennia ahead of Earth's.” She smiled. “Plus, I’d rather keep this secret and let you shine. My beautiful genius of a wife.” She sighed. “I’ll never get tired of saying that, my wife.”

I grinned, grabbing her hand and running my fingers of the ring I set there months ago. “Me too.” I leaned into her side. “So, Alex invited me to Midvale for Christmas.”

Kara’s eyes lit up like tiny little starbursts. “Are you coming? Christmas in Midvale is amazing. They have a little Christmas market, ice skating, Santa visits, and Eliza makes the best Christmas cookies.” She began bouncing, doing her best to refrain from jumping around with excitement.

I laid a hand on her thigh, squeezing it. “Of course, I’m coming. But I must warn you, I’m not good at holidays. My family… it just wasn’t our thing. Celebrating and being jolly.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m off for the holidays at Catco starting the day after tomorrow, and Alex has promised to keep the Supergirl stuff light. There’s no serious threats and crime tends to slow down during the holidays.” Kara clapped her hands. “And you shut down L-Corp for the holidays, which means we can do all the silly holiday things. Get a Christmas tree, a menorah, watch all of the goofy Christmas movies, make cookies, go shopping. I’ll teach you everything.” Kara was talking a mile a minute, her hands waving about. “This is going to be amazing! I love Christmas, I love you. It’s a perfect combo.”

I groaned playfully. “Can’t we just stay in and cuddle? Have food delivered and order presents online? The holidays are a little too people-y for me.” I hid my face in her shoulder. “I’m not good at being festive.”

Kara kissed the top of my head. “Oh I know. I remember how awkward you were that first Christmas at Catco.”

“Please don’t remind me.” I sat back, plucking at the comforter. “I was just thinking of that night and how…”

“In love you were?” She turned to look at me as my eyes widened. She grinned, taking my hand. “I heard your heart over the entire crowd. The second we made eye contact, it went crazy.” She let out a slow breath. “You know I tried to tell you two things that night, but.”

“But Mon-El.” I shrugged, my smile falling at the memory of the man who captured Kara’s attention.

“And you’re jealous right now. You know I married you? That I love you, and only ever loved you? And have not thought about him since I ended things that night with him?” Kara tugged my hand to get me to look at her. “You never opened that gift I gave you.” She smiled as I nodded once. “I tore your card open the second I walked into my apartment.” She paused. “Hang on a second.” She scooted out of the bed, her bottom half covered in nothing but the little boy shorts with mermaids on them, as she jogged across the room to the bookshelf next to the closet. She removed the copy Irish fables and rushed back to sit on the edge of the bed facing me. She flipped open the cover, removing the worn card I’d given her. “I read this every night. I know it’s just a few sentences.”

“Merry Christmas, Kara. You’re my best friend and I love you for the sunshine and hope you give the world every day. I hope the new year brings you everything you desire. With love, your best friend, Lena” I closed my eyes as I repeated the words I written so long ago.

“I had hope you felt the same as I did. I read and re-read I love you, over and over. Wishing and hoping. I loved you so much, Lena. I love you so much.” She reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and removing a dusty blue box with red ribbon, and set it in my lap. “I was going to tell you everything that day.” She tapped the box. “Jess and I found it in your box of handbags.”

“Kara.” I shook my head. “I meant to open it.”

“It’s fine, Lena. I think everything we did over the years was the steps we had to take to get to here.” She smiled, leaning over to kiss me. “I did wonder what would’ve happened if I’d told you sooner, but I don’t dwell in the past.” She pushed the box closer. “Open it.”

I pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside sat a beautiful necklace with a gold pendant. I lifted the necklace, feeling the power radiating against my palm. “Is this from Krypton?” I studied the intricate design of the solar system on the pendant.

“No. But I did travel the universe to find you the perfect gift. You know my friend Diana? The antiques dealer in France?”

I gave my wife a look. “You mean Diana Prince, the woman Alex has the worlds largest crush on? And gets so giddy whenever she stops by the DEO to examine alien artifacts?”

Kara laughed, nodding. “That’s the one. She helped me make this.” Kara ran her fingers over the pendant. “I wanted to find something I could give you that would protect you when I couldn’t. It was in the time you were facing weekly assassination attempts and you were really sick of Supergirl’s crap. I was venting to Diana over coffee, and she mentioned she could help. She gave me some of the metal her bracelets are made of and help me with the design. The metal will draw any bullet to the center of the pendant, and then deflect it. It’s the smallest bullet proof vest in the world.” She sighed. “I hoped your scientist brain would dissect it, then question me and I’d find the courage to tell you.” She looked up.

“But I screwed it up. Became jealous and shoved everything away.” I held the necklace. “And to think all I gave you was a gift card for potstickers.”

“Yeah, but it was a thousand dollar gift card. Man, were they upset when I cashed it in one night. It was like twenty two pounds of potstickers.” Kara gave me a look. “I’m the reason why they don’t do gift cards anymore.”

I laughed, leaning over to kiss the corner of her mouth. “I love you, Kara. I’m so glad we’re here now. I’m glad we took the road we did. I don’t think I’d be able to call you my wife if we didn’t do it this way.”

“I agree.” She took the necklace from my hand, leaning forward and looping it around my neck. “I’ll have to call Diana later, tell her you finally opened it. She’s asked every year since I gave it to you.” She pressed her fingers against the pendant where it sat right over my heart. “I should invite her to the new year’s party, you’d love her. She’s super smart, witty and knows a lot of history.”

“Please do. I’d love to see Alex flustered. For all the times she flusters me, its owed.” I grabbed Kara’s hand, winding her fingers in mine. “We’ll just have to tell Kelly beforehand.”

“Oh, Kelly has met Diana and gets a kick out of watching Alex lose her cool.” Kara chuckled, running her thumb over my knuckles. “But first, what do you want for Christmas, Lena?”

I grinned. “I already got you. I’m set for a lifetime of Christmas’s, birthdays and any other holiday we can think of. I don’t need anything.” I lifted her hand, kissing the ring on her finger. “What do you want for Christmas?”

Kara smirked. “I also don’t need anything but you, Lena.” She kissed my forehead. “But I may have filled out an amazon wish list on your laptop after solving the equation.” She stood up, still holding on to my hand. “Since we’re both off for the holidays, lets get started on the great Christmas vacation. We can start with boozy eggnog and a few silly Christmas movies. Then tomorrow we’ll do brunch with Alex and help her shop for Kelly, and then get our first Christmas tree.”

I rolled out of the bed, letting go of Kara’s hand. “Let me change into more comfortable clothes. Go get the TV set up. We can bake while we watch movies.” I laughed at the way Kara skipped to the kitchen, singing it’s the best time of the year.

I changed into a pair of Kara’s Christmas pajama pants and slipped on the brand new Supergirl shirt she bought me a few days ago. It was very cheesy with her sigil in a giant heart, the words I love Supergirl written in bubbly letters across the top. I did indeed love Supergirl, more every day.

Before meeting my wife in the kitchen, I stopped in the library to sneak a peek at her wish list. I felt my heart swell a thousand times when I saw the list was filled with toys, clothes, and other supplies for the random charities throughout the city. I hit purchase all with a smile. Before I closed the laptop, I googled Diana Prince to find her email to invite her to our New Year’s eve party.

My jaw dropped when I read more about her, shaking my head as I closed the laptop.

“Kara! Please don’t tell me the necklace I’m wearing was made by a true demigod and that you went to her for advice on your love life!” I hollered as I walked into the kitchen. Kara already dusted with flour as she poured it into a bowl.

She bit her bottom lip with a shrug. “Okay, I won’t.” She gave me a goofy grin. “I love you?”

I sighed, shaking my head as I walked over to her. “I love you, too.” I mumbled under my breath. “A demigod. Wonder woman of all people.” I rolled my eyes, looking at my adorable wife reading a recipe off her phone.

“Now you know why Alex always loses it when Diana is around. That wonder suit is pretty amazing.” Kara held up a glass bowl of butter, using her heat vision to melt it. “And she was the only person who didn’t immediately judge you by your name and pushed me to let my love for you be mine, and not let anyone else change my mind. It’s why I kept fighting.” Kara met my eyes. “I’d literally go to the ends of the universe for you, Lena. And I did.”

I blushed under her gaze, feeling every ounce of the weight behind her words. Kara never ever gave up on me, no matter what. And in the end, I found the greatest happiness I never thought I could have. And yet, here I was. Making Christmas cookies with my wife, planning out my first Christmas with a real family. I leaned into her side. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Help me make cookies, then make out with me on the couch with Christmas vacation playing in the background.” Kara kissed the side of my head, handing me a measuring cup. “The faster we bake, the faster we can smooch. So, get to it, Mrs. Danvers.”

I burst out in laughter, shaking my head taking the measuring cup from her. “The rumors are true, you’re the cheesiest, Mrs. Danvers.” 

The cookies were burnt that night. Our need to smooch grew far more important than making cookies.

Over the next couple of weeks, Kara and I made our own Christmas traditions. I was fully enveloped into the Danvers family. I learned how to make Kara’s favorite pie. Eliza and Alex walked me through the Hanukkah traditions. And when I left Midvale, my heart was fuller than ever, and I never let go of Kara’s hand until it was completely necessary. And only because she had to go save a sinking ship in the Pacific.

We ran in the new years with a kiss, and watching Alex stumble over her words as Diana gave her a warm hug.

And I ended a lifetime of cold feelings and distance. Embracing the new life ahead of me with the love of my life who re-wrote my name on her boot every night.

My life was finally perfect.


End file.
